Fantasy vs Reality
by ares madona
Summary: Regina returns to the mansion after a stressful day at the office, hoping to unwind before her husband comes home. After the mayor prepares a relaxing bath, she'll soon discover that without even physically being there, Robin has a way to help her loosen up. (smut)


A/N: I'd like to quickly say that not only is this my first attempt at a smut centered one-shot, but also at Outlaw Queen. So with that being said, feedback would be incredibly appreciated. I feel like it's a little bland but that might be because I've been writing so much in first person lately that the transition back to third feels a little awkward. Anyway, I hope it all came together decently enough for you all to enjoy, and your reviews would mean a bunch to me! (: 

Regina kicked the door shut with her heel and tossed her keys uncharacteristically into the glass bowl situated in a side table as she walked through the foyer. The echo of her black stilettos followed the brunette through the empty mansion as she made her way up to the master bedroom with only a single detour to grab a bottle of Merlot and a rather large wine glass.

The exhausted mayor nudged off her heels, leaving them haphazardly on the floor by the foot of the bed where she dropped her purse as well. After the day she'd had, the only thing on her mind was getting into a steaming hot bath and enjoying a glass or two of wine before Robin came home.

Regina sighed as her stocking clad feet sank into the soft carpet and took a brief moment to wiggle her now unrestrained toes before continuing on her path to the en-suite bathroom with her glass and bottle of wine in hand. She didn't bother turning on the light upon entering since the sunlight still filtering through into the bedroom was enough to illuminate the bathroom as well. She merely set the bottle of Merlot next to the tub along with the thin stemmed glass, and turned on the tap to let the water heat up. Stepping back, Regina took a moment to twist and turn and bend, cracking her back and any other joints she could relieve from the tension of the day.

Turning to face the mirror, the brunette discarded her blazer and folded it before setting it on the counter by the sink. After untucking her silk blouse and unzipping her tight pencil skirt, those articles were folded and placed next to the dark garment. As drained as Regina may be, habits were still habits. Her shoes may have been kicked off carelessly, but her clothes were always folded until she either hung them back up or deposited them in the hamper.

Now in just her dark ensemble of delicate lace and a pair of modest stockings, Regina turned to tend to the tub once more. She checked the temperature of the running water and when she discovered the pleasant sting of heat it left behind, she hummed her approval and plugged the drain.

While she waited for the tub to fill, Regina returned to the sink and looked in the small basket she kept in the top drawer. It held a variety of bobby pins, hair clips, and small hair ties, as well as decorative pins and clips for when she wanted to add an extra touch to her dark locks. Plucking out a clip, the brunette held it between her teeth as she then ran her hands through her hair, gathering it all together before twisting it up on the back of her head. She put the clip in place and then turned her head, looking at the quickly gathered strands in the mirror until she was satisfied that it would hold.

As the dull roar of the running water echoed off the walls of the bathroom, Regina finally slipped out of her bra and panties before carefully rolling her stockings down each leg. She could feel the air in the bathroom thickening as the water from the tub steamed and she let out a small, satisfied sigh, knowing that the bath would help her loosen up so that she wasn't in a sour mood when Robin arrived home for the night.

When the bath was filled to an acceptable depth, Regina eagerly turned off the tap and then stepped into the water slowly, letting her skin adjust to the heat. As she lowered the rest of her body into the water, the brunette hummed, already feeling the effects in her muscles. The slight coolness of the traditional porcelain tub contrasted pleasantly with the hot water as she settled back against the rim, and it didn't take long for Regina's eyes to slip shut and her body to begin to relax.

Her day had been full of endless meetings, all from people with petty problems demanding extravagant solutions. Even her lunch break had been cut into by the demands of the townspeople and Regina wondered when sleepy old Storybrooke had become so high maintenance.

Her patience for the town's nonsense had been obliterated by the third meeting. So by the time Sheriff Swan had come in, unscheduled, Regina was ready to snap. However, when the blonde had started to describe a situation with a local gang of teenagers, the mayor softened.

Regina understood Emma's concern for the troubled group and wholeheartedly supported her in her search for a sensitive approach to tending to their behavior, but the way she paced anxiously around the office as she spoke quickly put the brunette on edge. The tension in her already exhausted body rose with every step of the blonde's boots and by the end of the impromptu meeting she had a nasty headache throbbing in her temples. Yet, the meeting with the blonde sheriff had been the only successful appointment of the day so, in a way, it was worth it, the mayor supposed.

Replaying the incidents of the eight-hour day had Regina reaching over the edge of the tub for her wine. She pulled the cork out of the already opened bottle and listened to the satisfying _glug glug glug_ that filed the air as she poured the dark red liquid into its respective glass. She took a large sip, enjoying the way the liquid slid down her throat, before replacing the bottle outside the tub and settling back against the tub, slipping further into the water as she did so.

Sometimes, Regina missed the surprise visits Robin would make to her office. On days like the one she had just had, it made the rest of her work hours bearable just to have a few moments with him.

Some visits were sweet, where he would tell her how amazing she was a doing her job and he would give her enough encouragement and loving kisses to make it through the day. Others, though, were steamier and would leave her with her clothes wrinkled and body flushed with arousal. The two of them both had a sweet spot for the risk of getting frisky in Regina's office, and had acted on it more than a handful of times.

The brunette could distinctly remember a time where she hadn't been able to even look at a set of budget reports without flushing madly, the documents serving as a reminder of the way Robin had had her bent over her desk with the stack of documents inches away from her face as he thrust his thick fingers into her core at a frenzied pace.

Those steamier visits never failed to leave her significantly less stressed and they gave her something to look forward to when they both met at the mansion the following evening.

Regina felt her body flush as she took another sip of wine. She definitely could've used a visit like that today during her meeting with Emma Swan.

She could just imagine Robin kneeling beneath her desk, his large hands sliding up her calves as Emma entered, babbling about the town's troubled youths.

His hands would slide up to her thighs, parting them as he pushed her skirt higher to give himself more room to work with. Regina would keep her mask in place, even though with the way the blonde was pacing around the room obliviously, there was almost no need. Regardless, her features would stay controlled as Robin slipped her lace panties to the side and licked a slow trail up her slit. The scruff along his jaw would rub deliciously against the skin of her inner thighs exposed by her stockings, and her legs would part further, inviting her husband to continue.

Regina moaned at the barrage of mental images and hadn't realized her hand had fallen between her legs until she felt a finger slip into her wet heat. She opened her eyes and put the wine glass safely on the floor next to the bottle outside of the tub before sinking back down into the warm water to continue her fantasy.

Her darkened brown eyes slipped shut and as she began to work her finger inside of her burning core, she imagined it was Robin's tongue slipping in and out in a steady rhythm.

He had always been so talented with his tongue and Regina knew he loved to prove it. She couldn't even count the amount of times she had opened her eyes after a toe-curling orgasm to see his smug grin looking back at her from between her thighs.

In her current fantasy, she was sure the meeting would conclude in much a similar fashion. As Emma would rant and worry about the situation that brought her in, Robin would have his tongue slipping in and out of her drenched folds with practiced skill. With strong arms wrapped around her thighs, Regina would be powerless against his teeth, lips, and tongue as he challenged her to stay in control.

For the sake of her dignity, Emma's concerns would be tended to swiftly, and with no hint in the mayor's voice as to what was going on beneath her desk. Pacified, the sheriff would exit the office, leaving Regina at the mercy of Robin and his sinful mouth with no further risk of interruption.

As soon as the click of the door echoed through the office, Robin would thrust two fingers inside of her dripping core and Regina would be free to finally release a moan that had been building up in her chest for the duration of the blondes visit.

"Oh, Robin please..."

"Well since you asked so nicely."

Regina's hand froze between her thighs and she gasped loudly, jolted out of her fantasy as her eyes flew open. The flushed brunette tried to work out whether she had imagined the low voice or not, but from the way the skin below her right ear tingled she knew that Robin's breath had definitely kissed the olive toned flesh a moment earlier.

"Don't stop on my account, beautiful." His low voice purred from close behind and Regina's body ignited instantly at the realization that she had been caught. Though, before she could open her mouth to reply, a familiar large hand crept over the lip of the tub where fingers danced over her shoulder. Robin's warm touch raised goosebumps on her skin and when his hand lowered to her breast she moaned loudly. Her sex clenched at the contact, reminding her that she still had two fingers situated knuckle-deep in her core.

"I know you're close, Regina. Your body is practically begging for it." Robin cooed in that low timbre of his and he rolled a stiff nipple between his fingers to prove his point. Regina moaned again and this time she curled her fingers against her inner walls, causing her body to arch into Robin's hand that remained against her breast.

"Robin..?" Regina gasped his name questioningly, still unsure how he had appeared so suddenly, and how long he had been watching her. Though, her mind was soon too overcome with pleasure to put much more thought into it as she resumed the thrusting of her fingers between her thighs just like her husband clearly desired.

Robin, for his part, didn't bother to explain the sounds he'd heard that had led him upstairs when he arrived home. Instead, he leaned over the back of the tub and peppered slow, open-mouthed kisses along his wife's neck as he watched the water of the bath ripple with every thrust of the brunette's fingers inside herself.

After yet another vocal response to Robin's touch, the man responsible decided to help Regina back to the peak she had been so dangerously teetering on before he had interrupted her fantasy. He kept his lips at her neck, which had been further exposed as Regina tilted her head to rest against the far side of the tub, meanwhile, his hand that had previously been toying with her nipple slid slowly down the front of her flushed body. His shirt sleeve, cuffed at the forearm, turned translucent as his hand reached over her arched figure and made its descent through the cooling bath water to join Regina's between her thighs.

As she thrust her fingers with growing need, the brunette's eyes fluttered shut at the number of sensations she was experiencing coupled with the fact that she knew exactly where Robin's hand was headed.

His calloused fingers reached lower abdomen and he smirked when he felt his wife clench beneath his touch. He continued lower, watching as her legs parted while his fingers brushed against her neatly trimmed curls. He teasingly traced his fingers outward, brushing along her inner thigh as his wrist bumped against her own that was still moving to pump her two digits in search of release.

A needy whine rose from Regina's throat, not appreciating Robin's teasing. He chuckled with his lips still against her ear, and finally brought his fingers to the brunette's swollen clit. He circled the sensitive nub with his middle finger while Regina's palm collided with the back of his hand with every thrust.

"Is that what you were waiting for, my love?" Robin purred into her ear, the smug satisfaction obvious in his voice as he watched the brunette's body writhe in response to the stimulation, further soaking his shirt in the process.

"Mmm.. yes!" Regina shamelessly moaned, feeling her climax quickly approaching. Every thrust of her fingers bumped Robin's moving hand against her clit and the husk of his voice sent heat straight to her burning core.

With the combination of touches, I didn't take much longer for Regina to come tumbling over the edge. She cried out Robin's name before her fingers slipped out of her core, her hands coming to grip the strong arm that was draped across her body while his fingers continued to circle her clit. Even as her hips rolled beneath the water and her chest heaved with every wave of her release, Robin's fingers steadily moved across her slick, heated sex until she recovered from the rush of endorphins.

Tilting her head back against the rim of the tub, Regina sat with her eyes closed and tried to catch her breath. Robin remained kneeling behind the spent woman and observed her upturned face with a soft smile.

The brunette's cheeks were a soft pink, and a few strands of hair had come loose from her clipped bun and stuck to her forehead and temple. Robin slowly removed his hand from beneath the water and dried it carelessly on his shirt since it was already half soaked. He brought his hand to Regina's cheek and gently brushed the damp locks away from her face.

Regina let out a soft hum as she leaned her face into the touch, and moments later Robin's lips brushed against hers in an upside down, Spiderman-like kiss. Her eyes fluttered open after the brief kiss and she met Robin's blue-eyed gaze for the first time that evening.

"Hey, beautiful." Robin murmured with a smile that showcased his dimples.

"Hi." Regina replied with a matching smile before sitting up and shifting her body in the now cool water so she could face her husband properly. She folded her arms on the porcelain rim of the tub before resting her chin on her forearms as Robin's eyes took in her exposed skin.

"Well that was something." Robin teased as he kneeled beside the tub.

"Indeed it was." Regina chuckled, her eyes appreciatively raking over the fitted button up that clung to Robin's muscled arms and torso where it had gotten wet.

"Too bad I wasn't here when you got started."

Regina hummed her agreement before blushing slightly.

"Well, you may not have been here physically…" The brunette trailed off, the look on her face making it clear to Robin what she was implying.

"Ah, I see." Robin smirked and suppressed a low chuckle, "And what was better, your little fantasy or the real thing?" He asked as he reached up to brush his thumb over the lip that the brunette had captured between her teeth.

Regina's lips parted and she gave Robin a soft smile.

"Do you even have to ask?

The brunette reached out to cup a hand around the back of Robin's neck before pulling him towards her. As their lips met in a passionate kiss, she let him know exactly which version of him she preferred.


End file.
